Family Is Forever
by RosalieEsmeLeah Cullen
Summary: What if Rachel got pregnant by Puck? How would they deal with the pressure of school and their daily lives. With the help of the glee members Rachel and Puck will learn the real meaning of family and friends. In this story Beth is the daughter of Finn and Quinn not Quinn and Puck. And the glee members also help Quinn and Finn with baby Beth. Hope you like my story


_**Rachel POV:**_

I held the pregnancy test in my hand; I was shocked that how could this happen to me. I went downstairs into the living room to see the whole glee club and my adoptive sister looking at me.

"It's positive" I said breaking down into tears. I felt arms around me. It was my boyfriend Noah. He was stroking my hair and telling me everything was going to be ok.

"Rachel we will be with you no matter what" I said Tina, I look at her and hug her and she hugged me back.

"Rachel were family and family sticks together what" said Kurt holding baby Beth on his hip, while Quinn was making her bottle. I'm happy that I have friends that will support me. And be by my side through this whole pregnancy.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate" I said looking around the living room.

Then I looked at Mercedes, she looked shocked but then she looked happy. "Mercedes do you have anything to say about this since you are my adoptive sister".

"I'm disappointed because you're pregnant but I know you're going to a great job of being a mother. And girl you better bless me with a niece" she said smiling "We have too many boys in this family and us girls have to tell them off once in a while" she said laughing.

"Awww Mercedes baby you made us guys feel more special about ourselves" said mike causing us all to laugh.

"Mike I love you but sams my baby" she said causing mike to put his head in shame.

"So another baby in this family" said Quinn coming back from making Beth bottle and handing it to Kurt so he can feed Beth.

"Yes another baby" I said smiling.

"Alright...sorry Beth but you're not going to be the only special baby in this crazy family anymore" Quinn said looking at Beth who was pouting cutely. The famous fabray-hudson pout baby style.

"Mi familia aunite tana, tiwa, mer-mer, brit, suga-suga and Uncle Sammy, artie, mike, Rory, puck and momma and daddy" said Beth. I'm guessing Santana been teaching her some Spanish.

"Si mi amor you have all your tias and tios all around you." Santana said going over to Beth and tickling her feet causing her to laugh. Beth laugh filled the room making this whole situation easier

"But what are you going to when you get bigger" Blaine asked.

"Well I know for a fact that we cannot Rachel from school. Knowing how school is important to Rachel and she's wants to be the Barbara. Now the guys of this family including you Kurt, I know for a fact that the football team will try to slice Rachel or any the girls if they were around Rachel. So for now on I want boys around the girls at any given time of the day because I know some of us have classes with the girls. Do your hear me? " Said Puck I'm happy he's taking role has the leader, this is the Noah Puckerman that I know and love.

"Yes Sir" said all the boys. "Good" said puck wrapping an arm around my waist.

"So does that mean Rachel going to have a unicorn because Lord Tubbington doesn't like when bethie (Beth) the unicorn hugs him and probably kill him." said Brittany, we all looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why don't we watch a movie" said Artie breaking the awkwardness in the room. That's when my dad's walked in the door; they said hey to everybody they asked us do we want anything to eat. So they order about five pizzas. We started to watch fools in rush when I ran upstairs to the bathroom and threw up. I came back downstairs to see my dad giving me a questionable look and I looked over at puck and Mercedes to help me out. But they didn't have to say a word my dad spoke up first.

"How far along are you are Rachel?" said dad(Hiram) not sure what to say I start to break down crying again felt Noah arms around holding me together and that's when I heard him say.

"Mr. Berry she just found out today that she's pregnant so give her some time to think about what she's going to do. And if she does think about keeping the baby then I will be there every step of the way helping her out." Noah said sounding like a true man. Any guy would be afraid to tell his girlfriend fathers this but he did. My dad looked like he was thinking about what Noah had said and then he nodded his head seeming to agree with Noah (Puck).

"Are you sure son" said daddy (Leroy) standing next to my father putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure if I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be standing here with your daughter. I would be out there hooking up with other girls, not knowing their names. And Mr. Berries if I did anything to Rachel do you think I would live right now? Santana would found thousand ways to kill me, Mercedes would curse me out along with Quinn while Santana is yelling at me in Spanish and Tina yelling at me in some Asian language, Brittany would be saying stop the violence while sugar would be singing in my ear to annoy me. But no I'm here being by your daughter side. I want to keep this baby" By the Noah was done saying what he was saying I was in tears; I can tell her got my daddies approval.

"Puck welcome to the family" my daddy said smiling.

"Thank you sir" Noah Said smiling.

"Mercedes and glee clubbers what are yall going to be by Noah and Rachel side through this whole thing" said dad asking in a serious.

"Of course dad we will help Rachel and Noah, she's my sister and there friend. We care about Rachel, like puck said if we didn't care bout Rachel known of us would be here in this living room supporting them. We help out Finn and Quinn with Beth; they bring her to glee club every day or some days. Daddies yall have to understand we been through hell and back together. Nothing torn us apart yet and nothing will." Said Mercedes smirking at the end of her of her speech because she knows she was right.

My dads were smiling at all of us knowing that our friendships can never be torn apart. Things in this club brought us closer together and won't break the bond of this family. After everybody left Noah and I get into bed. His arm wrapped around me, I can say this, and this was the first time I ever went to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
